


the best of company

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: How to indulge Drake's cutest crew member when she insists on no alcohol.
Relationships: Francis Drake | Rider/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	the best of company

Mash is weirdly insistent on the ‘no underage drinking’ thing.

It’s weird to Drake, anyway, who hasn’t been on speaking terms with the law for a very long time. But she gets that it’s important to Mash, and that’s fine. There are other ways for a pirate to indulge herself.

Food, for example. There’s nothing like spending your ill-gotten gains on a cake with enough chocolate to kill a man. Apparently Mash has spent most of her life on a strict diet with ‘nutritional supplements’ and other garbage.

“Um, Captain?” Mash asks. “Thank you for the delicious cake, but I don’t think it’s necessary to get your crew to feed slices to me by hand…?”

“It’s all part of the experience.” Drake grins, and leans closer. “Unless you’d rather eat out of the hand of a beautiful woman? You’ve got good taste, Mash!”

Bright red, Mash chokes on her cake.


End file.
